Messaging systems have been used for years to let users send and receive messages to each other. Currently, one of the simplest ways to send a message to another individual is to simply send a text message to the individual's cellular phone. Recently, it has been proposed to expand the capabilities of messaging systems so that subscribers of the network may be given the option of leaving a specific message at a particular coordinate location. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,107B2, SYSTEM AND METHOD OF ACCESSING AND RECORDING MESSAGES AT COORDINATE WAY POINTS, the author proposes that a subscriber can merely push a button at a specific location causing the Device to save the physical location. Then he can push a “record message” button which allows him to speak a message into his device. This message could be directions to the subscriber's house from the specific location or any other personal message. The message is then uploaded to the network where it will become available to other network subscribers. The person creating the message can designate whether the message is available to all subscribers, only the persons stored in the memory of the Subscriber's Device, a subset of the persons stored in memory, or even a single person.
In order to enhance the user's experience with the above-type of context-aware messaging system, the types of information provided to the users must go beyond simple text, images, and video. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for messaging within a context-aware messaging system that enhances the user's experience.